


Minghao Discovers Junhao Fanfictions and Becomes a Panicked Gay™

by 171102



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, a mess, like i use swear words to describe things smh, lots of swearing, minghao becomes a junhao shipper, minghao finds out he's bi along the way, minghao is a panicked gay need i say more?, minghao likes being called baby boy, stay tuned folks, the title is practically the entire fic, they get handsy too does that deserve a tag, they kiss at least i give u that, this fic is a MESS, would prolly write a fic about that next time hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/171102/pseuds/171102
Summary: It all started at a fan meeting when a Carat came up to him, surprisingly, not to tell him she loves him or anything sweet he can respond to, but instead, was something quite unordinary.“Have you ever read fanfiction?” and Minghao’s brain was turning its gears at the terminology perhaps at the same time blaming his developing vocabulary in Korean. It takes a few seconds before Minghao retorts with a question.“What’s fanfiction?”orthe fic where junhao becomes real because minghao read a fic of it





	Minghao Discovers Junhao Fanfictions and Becomes a Panicked Gay™

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd because i wanted to make a fic for the8 of jun but i procrastinated so i rushed before the day ends fUCK ME. i'll go over this in the future//

It all started at a fan meeting when a Carat came up to him, surprisingly, not to tell him she loves him or anything sweet he can respond to, but instead, was something quite unordinary.

 

“Have you ever read fanfiction?” and Minghao’s brain was turning its gears at the terminology perhaps at the same time blaming his developing vocabulary in Korean. It takes a few seconds before Minghao retorts with a question.

 

“What’s fanfiction?” He asks, head tilting slightly to the side just to be cute and extra for the fan.

 

“It’s something you read,” the girl beams and her dark brown eyes gleam prettily at him. “It’s a story but from existing people. Like Junhao, I ship Junhao.” She giggles and yet Minghao doesn’t understand a single word. “Ship? Junhao?” but before the young Carat can even respond, she’s now moved to the next member and Minghao’s met with someone else in line, leaving his question empty at that.

 

Needless to say, Minghao was a bit intrigued by the encounter.

 

So as soon as Minghao was back in the dorms, he casually flops over the sofa and opens his phone. Typing in the search bar, he writes “Junhao fanfiction” to see what it’s about and he did _not_ expect the results. It was all about him and his band mate, Junhui.

 

Well, he could’ve seen it coming now that he had just realised that Junhao is just a combination of both of their names but _god_ , do Carats think they’re dating? Because they’re wrong. Minghao disagrees if that has been what Carats have thought of them to be because first of all: Minghao’s straight (or at least he thinks he is─ he’s still trying things out) but at least he’s pretty damn sure that second of all: Junhui is also straight, so the likeliness of them being ‘romantically’ together is nullified.

 

But that doesn’t stop Minghao from tapping on the topmost link to appear on the search results.

 

It leads him to a reading website and, although Minghao’s a bit rusty with his English, he does understand a fairly decent amount of words to decode what the author wants to say.

 

His eyes scan the first sentence, “ _Minghao had always been the shy student..._ ” and Minghao would confirm that that statement isn’t true. The one and only Xu Minghao himself can justify that. He thinks ‘ _Why are they writing false information about me?_ ’ yet still proceeds to read the following sentences simply for the heck of it (and to entertain his curious mind).

 

Then it comes to a point where Minghao’s pinned down to the wall by his significant other in the story, which is Wen Junhui, also known as the ‘school heartthrob of Pledis Academy’ (who happens to be fanfiction!Minghao’s crush since 3rd grade) or so they say. Minghao was, of course, taken aback by the sudden escalation of the plot and shifts in his position in the couch.

 

“ _Junhui traps the younger between the wall and him. The distance between them decreases ever so slightly at the minute and Minghao couldn’t stop the blood from rushing towards his cheeks. Minghao can practically feel the heat of the other’s breath against his skin and sooner or later, his crush was kissing him feverishly. Due to the lack of experience in intimacy, Minghao squirms under Junhui’s hold._ ”

 

Minghao can barely comprehend what’s happening but all he knows is that it’s getting heated in the story and Junhui has him against the wall. Minghao also doesn’t know _why_ but the idea of being under Junhui’s mercy appeals to him.

 

Minghao shakes those thoughts out of his head and just goes on to finish reading the story.

 

“ _When Junhui pulls away, Minghao looked needy and breathless, thus making Junhui smirk at his creation. The way Junhui’s eyes bore into Minghao made his knees weak but the older was quick to snake his arms around Minghao’s waist before he even considers about collapsing to the floor. Minghao’s heart was beating rapidly as his crush was practically giving him bedroom eyes. Gaping like a fish, Minghao’s spit-slicked rosy lips were given a small peck by Junhui’s and the older’s sharp eyes glint at him when he does so. “Why don’t we take this to my place, baby b-_ “

 

Minghao yelps and throws his phone practically halfway across the room and some of the members in the room give him a confused look and Wen-fucking-Junhui was one of them. Minghao gives a nervous smile and stands up to go grab his phone (hopefully not cracked judging from how hard he must’ve thrown it).

 

Unable to compensate for the fact that he just squealed like a fangirl in the eyes of Wen Junhui, Minghao comes up with an impromptu excuse. “I just watched a jump scare, nothing to worry about,” then came the accompaniment of Minghao’s nervous laugh and _thank god_ , they bought it and turned away to resume whatever they were doing or else Minghao wouldn’t want to deal with the judgmental stares of _all_ the members once they find out he’s been reading fanfiction of him and his band mate.

 

But what Minghao _has_ to deal with right now is his little problem down south, so he also makes a quick excuse to take an early shower before dashing straight for it. The image of Junhui trapping him against the wall somehow does things to him and if this is what a gay crisis feels like then Minghao’s going to suffer so badly.

 

He has read the word ‘baby boy’ and now it rings in his head like a gong, imagining it was Junhui calling him that and _no_ , Minghao does _not_ need to think of anything else.

 

Minghao _could_ have found it embarrassing when he thinks it through: getting hard just by imagining a _guy_ calling him _baby boy_ when he’s not even _straight_. Minghao feels like a virgin (which isn’t entirely _false_ ) but fuck it. He finishes his business under the cold shower and Minghao tries to erase from his memory that that just happened.

 

He changes into a loose white shirt and an equally loose pair of shorts but he doesn’t expect himself opening the website again as soon as he lays himself on his shared bed with Chan. Minghao doesn’t even notice the time flying by when he’s probably at his 8th fanfic by now (talk about thirst) until he sees everyone else going to their own respective beds.

 

He looks over his phone and he sees Chan fast asleep in someone else’s bed but decides it shouldn’t really be something to fuss over about on who-shares-with-who’s bed, also considering that no one really minds; he notices how almost no one’s even in their proper beds.

 

Well, Minghao wishes he made Chan move back to his bed for the sake of his own sanity because apparently the bed he’s on is the only spacious thing left in the room, so he’s left with no choice but to dread what was to come when _Junhui_ steps out of the shower, dripping wet with a towel tied low around his hips.

 

Minghao would’ve _not_ cared if Junhui slept next to him stark naked because they’re both straight men but Minghao _does_ care now because he’s having a sexuality crisis at the moment after he discovered the sin that is Junhao fanfictions.

 

Ah, Minghao knows this scenario all too well.

 

“ _Junhui steps out of the shower whilst the younger was waiting for him patiently on the bed, fiddling the hem of his shirt. The older pushes him down on the bed and his breath was practically all over Minghao’s face. Junhui’s lips lock with his in a deep kiss, his hands slipping underneath Minghao’s shirt. Minghao moans beneath him-_ “

 

Minghao groans frustratingly at the thought and turns to face the wall beside him to prevent him from looking at the other.

 

He feels the bed shift from the weight behind him and Minghao just _knows_ it’s Wen Junhui. Minghao hears Junhui’s voice and he tries very hard not to think of that voice calling him _baby boy_ , so he does his best to basically press himself further against the wall beside the bed to perhaps decrease the proximity between him and the other Chinese member. “Do you mind if I sleep next to you, Haohao?” Junhui says jokingly, knowing they’re comfortable enough to sleep next to any member anyway but _gosh_ , would Minghao want to have the right to decline without being asked why. The presence of Wen Junhui in his personal space is definitely unneeded right now when Minghao’s too busy trying to come in terms with himself and his sexuality and probably including a mental crisis with the provocateur of it all, which is, indeed, Wen Junhui himself.

 

“Please put on some clothes…” Minghao says and it comes out as weak as a mumble but he hopes Junhui hears it well enough. Thinking of some sort of grand excuse, yet again, Minghao continues, “It’s cold right now. You’ll get sick.”

 

He feels the bed shifting yet again and needless to say, he was surprised when Junhui pulls him over so he could look at him properly, what with his usually clingy and bright nature and all. What caught him off-guard though was the image of a shirtless (read: naked) Junhui looming over him in bed. Minghao attempts to convince himself that this is all just a dream due to all the fanfictions he’s read but _no_ , it’s all real and it makes his face heat up. ‘ _God, why does Junhui not know about personal space?_ ’ Minghao thinks to himself, but then again, personal space has never been an issue after being together for more than three years now.

 

“Really? It’s cold?” Junhui blinks those pretty chestnut-coloured eyes at him then smiles sweetly. Minghao would deny all those unnecessary adjectives but he couldn’t even help it; Wen Junhui is most definitely out of his control. “You’re actually sweating, Haohao.” The older laughs and _fuck_ , Minghao didn’t know that it sounded like music to his ears. “You should take your clothes off.” Minghao’s mind short-circuits at that because he’s interpreting the other’s words absolutely wrong. “I know you sleep naked too, Haohao~” Minghao doesn’t know what to do or what to say because Junhui’s right but he can’t handle the two of them sleeping stark naked together in the same bed while he’s having a gay crisis at the moment. His words come out weakly, “I prefer sleeping with clothes on tonight.”

 

Junhui chuckles. “Aww, no need to be shy, Haohao. It’s just me~” he jokes but Minghao doesn’t find it worth laughing at. The younger averts his eyes, deciding not to comment anything about it. “L-Let’s just go to sleep.”

 

So sleep Junhui did but Minghao couldn’t sleep a wink at all ~~because a hot Chinese guy is sleeping _nude_ right next to him~~. So he buries himself under the covers and opens his phone once again, resolves to not pay attention to the sound of the other’s breathing.

 

─────

The next day came and Minghao was the first to wake up (didn’t really sleep at all), in which Junhui was usually the first to get up before everyone else. So Minghao thinks it’s his duty to wake everyone up but decides against it, considering that he got up as soon as he saw the sun rise. Trying to find something to do to get his mind off of everything even for just a minute, he, then, goes over to the kitchen sink to wash the grogginess out of his face.

 

Minghao freezes when he hears the voice he knows far too well from somewhere near the door of the kitchen. “You’re up early,” and Minghao turns to look at Junhui who was leaning against the doorframe (thankfully wearing his boxers at least, but that doesn’t leave much to the imagination). Minghao wipes his face and hands dry with a towel, “I am,” was all he could say as he can’t afford to make up another lie.

 

“Why don’t you wake the others u-“Minghao lets out a small gasp when the other pushes him lightly against the wall. All words in Minghao’s mouth were replaced with air as he was rendered speechless at the situation of Junhui trapping him with both of his hands at the sides of Minghao’s head and this scenario was just too similar to the fanfic he first read.

 

Junhui was practically breathing against Minghao’s ear by then and he’s just _too_ close for his liking. He can feel Junhui’s hot breath against his skin when the older whispers lowly, “We can wake them up later,” and Minghao shuts his eyes close tightly, his heart beating oh-so rapidly.

 

“W-Why?” Minghao did his best to stabalise his shaking breath and he doesn’t know what to expect when the other pulls away, feeling his gaze boring holes at him without even having to look at all. Junhui doesn’t respond so Minghao slowly opens his eyes, seeing Junhui eyeing him with fondness before smiling at the younger.

 

“Cute.” Junhui coos as he flicks Minghao’s forehead softly, leaving him stunned. Junhui pulls away and Minghao lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I want to eat breakfast with you,” was Junhui’s answer and Minghao might as well just throw himself out the nearest window because Junhui’s words somehow give him butterflies in his stomach. Minghao thinks it’s better to just eat it out so he agrees.

 

Well, Minghao doesn’t know how to cook so Junhui’s the one by the stove, batting eggs for breakfast. The younger sits patiently at the kitchen counter. When his eyes land on the broad bare back facing towards him, he’s gay all over again but Minghao tries to push the thought to the back of his head because now’s not the time to be thinking about _those_ kinds of things but no, no, no, he really can’t help it. Junhui and his glorious back in the early morning _cooking_ for the both of them and fuck, holy fuck, that’s boyfriend material right there. Minghao doesn’t know what to feel anymore.

 

By the time Junhui sets their plates on dining table, Minghao prepares himself for the most awkward breakfast he’ll ever have in his entire life because he doesn’t know what to do when he’s alone with Junhui now but thank god, another member was awake. “Is that food I smell?” Soonyoung beams.

 

“Yeah, want some?” Junhui offers.

 

“Hell yeah, I do!” Soonyoung must’ve been so loud that he woke up everyone else in the dorm (or at least most of them) and Minghao’s very _very_ thankful that he didn’t have to deal with what is technically a breakfast date with Junhui. Everyone who was awake clusters in the kitchen to have breakfast.

 

Minghao, then, ate his food faster than he normally would to avoid any more confrontation with Junhui and excuses himself to no one in particular.

 

─────

 

Minghao was in the practice room when he finds himself reading Junhao fanfiction for the umpteenth time since he couldn’t bother counting anymore. He at least admits to himself that he has somewhat become addicted to reading fanfiction written about him and his band mate.

 

“Hey, Minghao-“ “OH FUCK!” Soonyoung suddenly made his presence clear when he was up behind Minghao and the poor boy nearly had a heart attack. Thinking Soonyoung must’ve caught him in his act, he breaks a cold sweat but plays it off, “Oh sorry, hyung. You startled me.”

 

Unfortunately, Soonyoung was a snoopy fucking minx so he pesters. “You’re normally not very jumpy, Minghao.” Soonyoung points out then his eyes flicker towards Minghao’s phone screen just as soon as the younger turns it off. The older grins widely and Minghao’s so very afraid that he’ll be found out. Soonyoung coos, “Oh, are you hiding something?”

 

“No!” Minghao thinks his answer came way too quickly and sounded way too defensive. “I mean, no. Why would I even hide something?” but Soonyoung wasn’t having any of it, so he quirks an interrogating brow at him.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“It is so.”

 

“Let me borrow your phone, then.”

 

And Minghao stiffens, bites his lip, and sucks in a breath. “Admit it, Minghao. You’re found out~ You can’t hide anything from your hyung~” In which Minghao realises there’s no actual point in resisting anymore so he lets out an audible sigh of defeat. Minghao looks at the older with worried and doubtful eyes, “Please don’t judge me, okay?” and Soonyoung laughs. “As long as you aren’t reading fanfiction, then I won’t.” He jokes but Minghao was silent.

 

“Oh shit, I was only joking. You read fanfiction?!”

 

“Not so loud, hyung!”

 

Minghao was almost scared that someone else could hear their conversation but as his eyes scanned through the practice room, he was very relieved to find out they were the only ones left.

 

Minghao whines, “Ah, I shouldn’t have told you.” He sulks and Soonyoung was very weak to young sad boys, so he tells Minghao something he thinks would reassure him, “Fret not, Minghao. You don’t have to worry because I, myself, write fanfiction.”

 

The younger looked at him funny, “You’re kidding, hyung.” His words oozed in disbelief.

 

Soonyoung shrugs his shoulders, confident. “Who knows, Minghao. Maybe you could’ve read a work of mine~”

 

“All I’ve read was written in English, hyung.” Minghao furrows his brows.

 

“ _Who knows._ ” Soonyoung was quick to snatch Minghao’s phone from his hands. “What kind of fanfictions do you even read, huh?” He types in Minghao’s passcode and was immediately greeted by the screen flashing a paragraph of words. Reading the first paragraph, his mouth hangs open in shock. “Oh my god.”

 

“Hey, give it back!” Minghao makes a move for his phone but fails because Soonyoung is basically a slippery fish. “You read Junhao.” He points out and Minghao frowns.

 

Soonyoung notices the other’s grimace, “Oh no, no, no, it’s not that. Don’t be upset.”

 

“I don’t know, hyung. It’s kinda hard if all you’ve been doing is pestering me.”

 

“No, you don’t get it. I wrote this.”

 

To say that Minghao was shocked was an understatement.

 

“You don’t even know English that well!” Minghao tries to counter but Soonyoung laughs loudly at that. “That’s what Pledis wants you to believe, Minghao. I just can’t speak very well. Trust me when I say I’m junhaoluvr_96 because I am.”

 

Minghao thinks that’s a shitty username but nonetheless, he is now scared of his hyung.

 

“Fuck, so since you read these kinds of things, does this mean you… and Jun…?” The older ogles his dongsaeng as he hands him his phone back.

 

Minghao panics at that because _fuck_ , he doesn’t know. Wen Junhui gives him lots of mixed feelings.

 

Soonyoung concluded by Minghao’s silence and started babbling once again. “Holy fuck, oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh. Is my ship sailing? Holy shit, I never thought this day would come.”

By now, Minghao feels very overwhelmed. He retorts, “That’s unlikely. Jun’s straight,” but Soonyoung shushes him with his index finger against his lips. “Um-“ “Shh. You were straight before you discovered fanfiction. You can’t say that to Junhui,” and at that, Soonyoung frolics out of the practice room.

 

“Hey! Where are you going?!”

 

“Making my ship sail!” Soonyoung’s voice fades as Minghao watches him leave the practice room.

 

Minghao now stands alone, trying to process what the hell just happened and dreading what Soonyoung would be up to.

 

Minghao is very scared of his hyung.

 

─────

 

After that event, Minghao has been tense and on edge to say the least, so he does his best to avoid Junhui at all costs all throughout the day but it’s very difficult if Junhui’s one of his closest friends in the group. Right now, the entire ensemble is watching The Bee Movie in the lobby because that proves them that they’re a group of grown up men. Junhui’s seated beside Minghao on the couch, not really paying attention to the movie, instead, just typing away on his phone. Minghao, on the other hand, was interested in watching (or that’s what he says to distract himself from the other) but it’s really hard to do so when Junhui’s _still_ only wearing his boxers (a new pair at that). Minghao can’t handle the amount of skin exposure he’s having right now; that’s not safe for his sexuality.

 

When Junhui reaches over behind him to grab a handful of chips from Wonwoo, the distance between them closes and Minghao can smell the lemon-like scent of his body wash. Minghao doesn’t need a noseful of Junhui-odor all over his face and just wishes his hoodie would just swallow him whole.

 

Sadly, that won’t happen and Junhui’s _still_ all up on his personal space so Minghao abruptly gets up. The sudden motion makes everyone turn to look at him and Minghao panics for the nth time today, thinking of another excuse yet again. “I’m sleeping early. I haven’t slept well last night.” He says nonchalantly.

 

Junhui, too, gets up from his seat and Minghao frets. “I think I’m gonna have to sleep early, too,” and Minghao _really_ panics but tries to conceal it. He looks at Soonyoung from across the room and he sees him mouth at him ‘Thank me later’. God, Minghao’s petrified, thinking, ‘ _What the fuck did he do?_ ’ Deciding not to think about it too much, he walks to the bedroom, Junhui almost following suit.

 

Not even bothering to turn the lights on (he’s going to sleep anyway), he throws himself to the nearest bed but _fuck_ , why is Wen Junhui lying beside him? He is _not_ okay. Out of all the beds he could’ve lain on, he chose to squeeze in with him: the Xu Minghao, just registered local gay™.

 

Minghao, like always, turns his back towards Junhui though he doesn’t have to because the lights are off but whatever helps him sleep at night will do.

 

“Hey, Minghao.” Junhui says and the aforementioned tenses up, knowing the older doesn’t usually address him by his full name; it was always Hao or Haohao but he pays no deal to it. “Junhui,” he replies.

 

“What do you think of me?” The older asks in Mandarin and Minghao tenses, doesn’t know what to respond to that without giving away the fact that he’s read a good amount of fanfictions about him and Junhui. “Are we going to have this conversation or fall asleep like what I’m supposed to do?” he finds himself saying a handful of words despite being anxious (but at least he sounded more confident in his native language). He hopes the other would decide to just drop the topic under the implication of his snide remark.

 

But before Minghao could comprehend it properly, Junhui was looming over him like last night and Minghao only realises by now that the room isn’t pitch black but instead, dimly lit. And unlike last night, Junhui didn’t have that playful smile on his face; he was looking at Minghao with serious eyes and Minghao just about squirms at it. Junhui’s arms were braced beside Minghao’s head and the older’s face was so close to his that he could easily kiss him if he wanted to.

 

“Do you like me?” Junhui asks again; the distance between them narrows centimetre by centimetre. Minghao closes his eyes and shuts his lips taut. Realising Junhui doesn’t seem to be moving out of their position any time sooner, he opens his eyelids and lets out a shaky breath. “Why are you asking me this?”

 

“Are we just going to throw each other questions?” and Minghao averts his eyes, trying to look at anywhere else but the other. “That’s what I thought.” Junhui comments.

 

“I’ll answer you if you tell me why you’re acting like this.” The younger takes the risk in the statement and Junhui responds right away. “I heard you read Junhao fanfictions, so I’m making your fanfiction dreams come true.” Minghao looks at him, mouth agape. “…It’s Soonyoung, isn’t it?”

 

Junhui grins smug and Minghao groans. “This is so embarrassing.” The younger covers his face with his hands despite knowing that Junhui can barely see him due to the poor lighting in the room. Junhui chuckles lightly at his actions. His hand grips Minghao’s to take them off of his face.

 

“Don’t worry. I ship us too~” and Minghao was at a loss for words. “U-Uh, I’m still straight.” He finds himself saying.

 

“There’s this thing called bisexual, Haohao.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So, would you mind if I kiss you?”

 

“Wait, wha-“ Junhui’s soft lips were against his and Minghao’s breath was knocked straight out of his lungs. If this is what kissing a guy feels like, then Minghao might as well be bisexual. A gasp slips out of his mouth and Junhui takes this chance to dive in deeper.

 

Minghao can’t believe he’s living his fanfiction life.

 

The kiss was loving and Minghao’s courageous enough to wrap his arms around the other’s shoulders, pulling Junhui closer. It lasted forever and a second at the same time when the two of them pull away for air. Junhui looks at Minghao and his eyes glint with fondness and adoration despite being in the dark.

 

“Do you like me, Haohao?” Junhui asks the question twice but Minghao answers this time. “I would’ve pushed you away if I didn’t.”

 

The older smiles brightly at that, probably bright enough to light up the whole room and Minghao feels butterflies once again. Junhui goes in for yet another kiss, this time deeper and Minghao delightfully accepts, kissing back just as eagerly.

 

When they pull away for the second time, Junhui sees the younger look at him expectantly and he smiles reassuringly, “I like you too, Minghao~” stroking his face. Minghao smiles in return.

 

Junhui smiles even wider, “Now that that’s taken care of, can you take your hoodie off?”

 

Minghao slams Junhui’s face with a pillow.

 

Junhui laughs at that despite almost falling off the bed by Minghao’s underestimated strength. “Come on~” he says, dragging the last word for more emphasis. Minghao sits up and Junhui can see how Minghao’s hair is tousled (that makes Junhui feel giddy inside).

 

“Kiss me first.” Minghao conditions and Junhui chortles at that but complies anyway, giving the younger a light peck on the lips. His grin widens, seeing Minghao’s unsatisfied reaction. “You tease.” Minghao huffs, “Take it off for me, then.”

 

Junhui quirks an amused brow at the sudden bold statement but not at all displeased at the offer, “If I do that, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself.”

 

“Well, you have to because we can’t afford the members walking in on you all over me.” Minghao lifts his arms up straight so it’s easier for Junhui to take the top off; so Junhui might as well just do it, grabbing the hem of Minghao’s hoodie and pulling it off, leaving Minghao in his shorts.

 

Junhui eyes the offending material but Minghao stops him, “Don’t even think about it.” In which the older smiles cheekily at that. “Fine,” Junhui pouts but pushes Minghao back against the bed. The other now moves to lie down beside him and it was nice to see that Minghao’s back isn’t facing him anymore.

 

“So, are we boyfriends?” Minghao asks as Junhui wraps his arms around the younger. Junhui hums, “If that’s what you want.”

 

“Boyfriends, then?”

 

“Boyfriends.”

 

Minghao smiles sweetly at that and Junhui’s heart leaps. He couldn’t help but leave a peck on Minghao’s lips, wherein the younger hums in satisfaction. “Happy Junhao day.” Minghao says as he falls asleep under Junhui’s embrace.

 

─────

 

The following morning, Minghao wakes up not feeling any arms around him so he sits up so quickly but was relieved to see Junhui very much awake beside him, scrolling through his phone.

 

Wait, his phone? That’s Minghao’s- “Oh, you’re awake.” Junhui says oh-so casually.

 

“Jun!”

 

“Good morning to you, too, Xiao Haohao.”

 

“That’s my phone!”

 

“Yes, I know.”

 

“Give it back.”

 

“No.”

 

Minghao tackles Junhui but the older easily surrenders the phone, laughing at the younger’s flustered state. “I know you read fanfictions about us, Hao, but I didn’t expect you to read the M-rated ones.” Junhui teases and Minghao slams a pillow on Junhui’s face once more like he did the last time, trying to compensate for the fact that he just got exposed.

 

But Junhui’s still Junhui, so he persists, “All you had to do was ask, baby boy-“ “SHUT UP!”

 

Apparently, the couple was loud enough to wake Soonyoung up. “Why is my ship talking so loudly in Chinese so early in the morning?” was the first thing to come out of the Soonyoung’s mouth.

 

“Good morning, Soonyoung!” Junhui greets at the same time Minghao reacts, “What the hell, hyung?!” wherein the man in question shushes Minghao. “If it weren’t for me, you and Jun wouldn’t have done the do last night.” Soonyoung laughs and Minghao flushes beet red.

 

“We didn’t do anything!” Minghao counters. “That’s not what you being topless tells me~” Soonyoung says as he’s almost out of the room to perhaps head to the kitchen. “Don’t worry, Minghao’s in good hands!” Junhui adds as the door closes, earning a moderate punch from the older.

 

When Minghao looks around, his face flushes even redder, seeing everyone else was now awake to hear and to witness the whole scene he just had with Soonyoung.

 

“So, you two are dating now?” Mingyu was the first to ask and Junhui nods his head.

 

“Well, I’m happy for you guys.” Seungcheol states and Minghao feels his heart grow warm at the sudden acceptance from the members.

 

Across the room, he hears Seungkwan telling Hansol “I told you they’d get together, Hansol! You owe me 10000 won now.” Seungkwan laughs in triumph.

 

“Wait, you betted on us?!” Minghao looks at the two. “Yeah, I told Kwan that you two won’t end up being together because the both of you are in-denial.” Hansol replies bashfully and Seungkwan beams, “But boy, was he wrong!” Minghao whines at that. “He’s not exactly wrong though.” Junhui comments, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Minghao looks at Junhui and grimaces, “Why did I even choose you?” he asks albeit more on the rhetorical side. “Because I’m hot.” Junhui winks and Minghao pushes him off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i love making minghao suffer


End file.
